1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator for a rotary electric machine such as an electric motor or a generator, for example, and particularly relates to a connecting construction for a stator winding.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional stator for a rotary electric machine according to Patent Literature 1, respective winding bodies that are produced by winding conductor wires onto a stator core are configured such that two terminal wires of the conductor wires protrude in identical axial directions of a stator core from a radially inner side and a radially outer side. The terminal wires of winding bodies that constitute phase windings are each bent approximately perpendicularly, and are extended radially outside the stator core. Then, the end portions of the terminal wires on the radially inner side of the winding bodies that are extended radially outside the stator core are stacked together axially with the end portions of the terminal wires on a radially outer side of the winding bodies that are subject to connection therewith, which are extended radially outside the stator core, and are connected by welding to constitute the phase windings. The two terminal wires of the phase windings are extended axially without being bent perpendicularly, and are connected to busbars for neutral points and for electric power supply, which are plate- or rod-shaped conductors, to constitute a stator winding.